ConflictingShipping!
by animexbooks
Summary: I just love this pairing! LeafxBlue
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO I HAVE THIS IDEA... it's kind of angsty in the middle but it has a happy ending :). At the beginning its BurningLeafShipping (kind of?) but it ends in ConflictingShipping. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

Leaf's Memory

* * *

Leaf recalled the day she met Blue.

She ran to the professor's laboratory, excitement running through her veins. The burst through the double doors to find two boys waiting there, both with eager expressions. They were arguing. She walked up to them, and they both stopped. They blinked at her once, as if they were thinking, _who is this? _But she just smiled and introduced herself. Their names were Red and Blue. _Red seems so sweet, _she thought. _Whereas Blue seems like a jerk. _

Red picked Charmander, and in turn Blue picked Squirtle.

"That leaves me Bulbasaur," Leaf said excitedly. The grass pokémon beamed at her, and she beamed back.

Behind her, the two boys were battling. Leaf sighed and watched as Red became victorious. She took quite a liking to him.

She didn't see either of them for a little while, until that day. It was raining, and it was raining hard. Leaf hugged her poor Bulbasaur to her chest, and she shivered in the cold as she was trudging through the forest.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared. _Blue? _He smiled at her and tossed her an umbrella. Leaf clumsily caught it and raised it over her head.

"Don't worry, Viridian City is just up ahead, so you're almost out," Blue told her. "You'll be fine. Smell 'ya later." With that he gave her a kind smile and left. Sure enough, Leaf made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City.

Blue continued to be a jerk like Leaf had predicted, and over time, she grew closer to Red, but she knew he had it in him. He had given her kind words.

_The first kind words. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you know that the Hoenn games (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald) took place the same time Red and Blue/Green did? And then three years later, during Gold and Silver (or HeartGold and SoulSilver), Cinnibar (Sorry if that's not spelled correctly!) is completely destroyed. Well except for the Pokémon Center. But what if, while Groudon and Kyogre were fighting, the storms they caused reached Kanto, on Cinnibar Island? AND, atop of Mt. Silver, sits Red, where he doesn't say anything to Ethan/Kris/Gold/Lyra and disappears after the battle. What if something happened at Cinnibar Island? What if Red *gasp* is dead? What if his ghost stays on Mr. Silver, waiting for someone strong enough to beat him? In HG/SS, if you talk to your Pokémon, some of them will say they're scared. Of what? Ghosts? This also explains why Blue was standing on Cinnibar Island when you first meet him, and he makes a certain comment about the island getting destroyed. Was he remembering the day it did, and it took his rival? Anyway... Here I go! This chapter is mainly focused around BurningLeafShipping, and it has slight ConflictingShipping.**

The couple stared into the distance at Cerulean Cape. It was nighttime, and in the pool around then swam various Luvdisc, a rare sight in Kanto.

"Hey, Leaf, I was thinking of going to Sinnoh to fill up our pokédexes. **(AN: What is plural for pokédex?) **I heard there are tons of rare pokémon there," Red said.

"You mean, you're leaving?" Leaf asked, almost frantically. She didn't want him to go, or she'd be stuck with Blue! Well, he was a Gym Leader now, and a new one too, so he should be only in Viridian City. But knowing him, he'd never be able to stay in one place. Stupid Blue. It was a good thing he had started to mature, and he stopped poking fun at Red and Leaf, well not exactly. He still teased them, but it was never serious. He even told her that he didn't mind Red anymore. He was still bitter about one thing though, and Leaf didn't know what.

But she was here with Red now, the trainer who was _kind _to her, who was _brave, _and, after she defeated Blue, he defeated her to become the Champion, which meant he was strong.

"Well, yeah, but you see..." he trailed off, a blush on his face, "I want you to come with me..."

"Of course!" Leaf exclaimed, and she gave him a tight hug. Red's blush deepened. He looked at her.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"S-sorry," Red said, "but there's a reason I asked for you to come here tonight,"

"Red?"

"I think, I think you're... This is hard for me..."

"Red."

"Because I-I really, I mean-"

"Red!"

"Sorry what?"

"I love you too!" Leaf exclaimed, and she kissed him right then and there.

The couple preceded to come to a final stop at Cinnibar Island, where a storm ravaged it. Leaf called out to Red, but the winds and heavy waves took him. Blue was there, and he grabbed Leaf and dragged her into the Pokémon Center, where people were taking refuge. She cried until he wrapped his arms around her, sorrow clearly in his expression. She sobbed even harder, and held onto Blue. When seeing his expression, Leaf couldn't help but wonder if he and Red had finally come to better terms. Had Red forgiven Blue? The trainers would never know.

They never found the body.

**AAW that was sad! :'( The next one might be sad too, but it'll be sweet. I think I'm gonna make this random, like Leaf's memories from the "original" journey and then the "three years later" thing, or flipped. I'll still be following my main theory thing. Until next time!**

**and yes I found out that in Black/White 2 he shows up again... at least he isn't dead... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIED! This one won't be as sad. Prepare for a drunk Blue!**

Leaf was desperately trying to get him to Viridian City, but it was hard.

"Heyyy Leaf... What typeapokemonare ya?"

"What? Blue you're so drunk! Let's go home!"

"I think youuuu would be... a graass type 'cause your Leaaaf!" Blue laughed, and Leaf rolled her eyes. _Haven't heard THAT one before._

"Whatever, c'mon Viridian City is just up ahead. Arceus, how many drinks did you have?"

"Uh, lost count after niiinee..."

"Arceus is this even legal..."

"NOopE!"

"Please shut up, and you reek!"

Officer Jenny better not catch them right now. Blue would be totally busted. He might've been Kanto's youngest gym leader, since of the three-year gap between most of them, but he still had responsibilities of a gym leader to look after. Even if he was gone most of the time. But that was partially Leaf's fault, since she wanted to go places too.

"Leaaaf, you got that look in yr eyes again..."

"What?"

"Youalwaysget this loook, wheneever yr thinkin' 'bout somethin'... whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Well you aren't going to remember any of this so I was thinking about you, and I was considering asking you to travel with me to possibly another region, but you've got a gym to look after and you can't leave, but see if I leave then I'll miss... never mind! Let's get you home Blue!" Leaf yanked on his arm and pulled him towards his house next to the gym.

"Where are your keys,"

"Uh," Blue fumbled for the keys. Leaf groaned and took them out of his pocket, which almost swayed Blue backward. She swung open the door and pushed him on the couch.

"Now go to bed, and prepare for a terrible hangover tomorrow! I hope you don't get any challengers!"

Then Leaf noticed something terrible. She was standing _over_ him, since he had been pushed on the couch, and the poor, drunk pervert was staring right up her skirt, which immediately matched the shade of her face.

"GO TO SLEEP BLUE! UGH I HOPE YOU THROW UP TWICE AS MUCH TOMORROW!" Leaf screamed as she turned to leave.

"Not so fast," Blue muttered. Then he stumbled over to Leaf, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back down onto the couch with him. Then he fell asleep.

_Dear Arceus his breath reeks, _a quite annoyed, embarrassed, and perplexed Leaf thought. She was scowling, but there was a blush on her cheeks. She was tired. Her Pokémon wouldn't want to fly her home at this hour...

Still blushing, Leaf fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Blue woke with a start.

"Trash can...!" he moaned, and he threw up in it.

"Serves you right,"

"Why are you here...?"

"You don't remember..."

"Oh no, I'm going to need the trash can again..."


End file.
